


When I Walk On Air-born Bodies.

by RestlessCancer



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the ever loving fuck is that?" Karkat demanded, staring up at the black mass floating in the sky.<br/>This was no tornado. There was no point where it touched the ground. It was no hurricane. It was not made of water nor was there a body of water close enough to them to create it. The weather had been perfectly normal up until today.<br/>"What the hell?" Jade questioned, equally perplexed and uncomfortable.<br/>Everyone started towards the road from the apartments. They stared up at the mass in astonishment as it crept closer. It began to rip up vehicles, houses, and anything else beneath it. It wasn't a black hole because everything but the people and animals it uprooted from the earth were thrown back down in fury of malice.</p><p>Trolls and Kids: What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Walk On Air-born Bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is finished and the next will be better than this, but I figured I would give you some quick scrawl set up so you know what I am about to do to our beloved Homestuck characters.

It's been a year since the kids and trolls first came to this re-invented Earth. Despite being the ones to create this world, the trolls were discriminated against just as many 'minorities' before them. They were forced to remain in one state, one city. They are not allowed to leave Florida. They may travel to different cities at their own risk, but Tampa is their designated home where they live with people who tolerate them and volunteered to co-inhabit the city with them. They have adjusted well and the kids live in the University Club Apartments with them. 

Down at the apartment complex's pool, Dave, Karkat, Jade, John, Kanaya, Sollux, Tavros, Gamzee and Rose were lounging and swimming on this hot saturday in June. It was an ordinary day of fooling around for them while the others were either at their apartments or going out for the day.

"Dammit, Strider, you're blocking my sun!" Karkat griped, glaring up at the pale blonde boy standing at the edge of the pool with one eye closed.

"You must be pretty toasted, Vantas. You're practically burning up in that floaty." Dave chuckled, the halo of sunlight glimmering on his hair before he jumped into the cool, chlorine filled water. 

He managed to flip Karkat's floaty with the cannonball into the deep end. Karkat resurfaced, spitting pool water and pulling his shaggy and soaked hair out of his face. The others were laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Karkat flipping Dave, who had taken over his floaty.

"Oh, lifeguard, we seem to have a drowned Kat in the pool!" Rose teased as Karkat re-mounted his floaty, only to overshoot and flop right back into the water as Dave flipped his soaked locks out of his face.

"Come now, Rose. Leave the poor darling alone!" Kanaya chastises, gently slapping Rose's exposed thigh.

"KK, do you need some help?" Sollux chuckled as he slid into the pool.

"No! Why the hell would you think I need help?"

"Well for 2tarter2, you 2till aren't on the floaty. It'2 practically owning your a22." Sollux teased, helping him onto the floaty anyway and getting a pool toys thrown at him as he made out with Karkat.

"It's fucking hilarious and ironic as hell that your last name is captor when i feel it suits me better." Karkat flushed a bit as Sollux pulled his floaty around the pool.

"It'll be your2 2oon enough KK." Sollux hinted.

A collective OOOhhh chorused from their friends as they all caught the implication. Gamzee and Tavros were the only ones not participating since they were enveloped in the task of keeping Tavros from getting a sun burn and occasionally making out. As the afternoon faded into a glowing evening, they all headed back to their apartments. Sollux and Karkat, Dave with Jade and John, Rose and Kanaya, and Gamzee and Tavros. It was getting darker quicker as a storm started to head for their spartment complex. It seemed like a heavy storm that wouldn't easily be dispelled and everyone went home, a little concerned about staying there. Karkat was especially on edge about the storm, noticing that there was definitely something off about the particular storm.


End file.
